Game development publishers develop different types of games for a variety of gaming consoles and systems. Games are developed using game development platforms that can also facilitate the deployment of games. Game development platforms can be accessed through a dedicated game development infrastructure including as a cloud-based service on cloud computing platforms. In particular, cloud-based game services are implemented as separate programming models, Software Development Kits (SDKs), tools, graphical user interfaces, and billing models on cloud computing platforms. In this regard, conventional techniques for providing cloud-based game development platforms are not effective in facilitating an integrated game development cloud computing platform because conventional techniques fail to provide comprehensive support for game development such as game deployment and game management.